1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric generator system and more specifically it relates to an on-demand electric power system for effectively and efficiently providing on-demand electric power in remote locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electrical power is often times required in remote locations where electrical power lines are not cost-effective to extend to. Examples of remote situations where electrical power is required include irrigation systems, water drainage pump stations, water pumps for providing water to livestock, particulate material augers and the like.
Farmers, ranchers and businesses are often forced to either install electric powered devices in undesirable locations near a convenient power source or pay $10,000 to $25,000 or more to have electrical power lines run to a desirable location. Some installation locations simply do not have a convenient power source that can be connected to regardless of the location for the electric powered devices thereby requiring the installation of an engine-generator to provide electrical power. Utilizing an engine-generator typically requires running the engine-generator constantly to provide electrical power when needed which consumes a significant amount of fuel (e.g. gas, diesel, propane) requiring constant refilling by the operator. Alternatively, an operator may choose to manually run the engine-generator to save fuel which is time consuming and may result in an undesirable situation when not attended to timely since electrical power may not be available when needed.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved on-demand electric power system for providing on-demand electric power in remote locations.